


Imitation Game

by Badi_otaku



Series: The Perks of Being a Wife [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Funny, Kinky, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: When Negan leaves his clothes unwatched, you decide to have some fun…





	Imitation Game

You opened your eyes slowly, taking time to adapt to the bright sunlight piercing through the large windows of the room. For a split of second, you wondered where you were and smiled slightly as you entwined your body with the soft satin of the bed sheets, remembering the event of the past night. It wasn’t your first night in Negan’s room, but it was one of the best.

You turned around to lie on your side, your back facing the windows, staring at the closed bathroom door. You remained completely still, listening to the continual sound of running water coming from the other side of the wall. Waking up to a quiet room was one of the best things about being Negan’s wife. You knew some of the wives didn’t like spending the night with him, but you loved it.

You quickly got used to this lifestyle. Honestly, you’d always wanted to be one of his wives. When he proposed, though, you were hesitant, if not reluctant. Because then you would just be _one_ of his wives. But this was a price you were willing to pay if that meant having the chance to wake up next to him several mornings a week. Not to mention that he slept naked…

Lying on your back again, you stretched your whole body, yawning and slowly getting rid of the warm sheets covering you. You sat up and started looking for your clothes when your gaze fell on a familiar sight. On the leather arm chair, in the far corner of the room, were piled Negan’s clothes.

He would always gather his garments before taking a shower so that he could get dressed faster afterwards, not having to search for every piece of clothing scattered around the room, like you did.

So yeah, this was common for you, but for some reason, today you felt like an urge inside you that you couldn’t suppress. You got up from the bed and slowly made you way towards the arm chair, your bare feet thudding lightly on the smooth concrete floor.

You turned your head briefly, making sure the shower was still running and, once you were standing in front of the piece of furniture, you started contemplating the clothes laying on it. You stared at his leather jacket for a few seconds before taking it and draping it over your shoulders, casting one last glance towards the bathroom door.

You smiled goofily, threading your arms through the large sleeves, the smooth lining gliding against your naked skin. The garment felt heavy on you, but it felt good. Somehow you felt different with this on, you felt powerful, even though you certainly looked like a child wearing their parent’s clothes, the garments hanging loose around their tiny body.

You paused for a second but you were too far gone in your game already and decided to go through with your idea and grabbed the red scarf, wrapping it around your neck a few times and letting the ends hang down your bare chest. With the scarf gone, you noticed the black leather glove laying on the armrest. You looked around again and back at the glove.

Truth be told, you had fantasized about the piece of clothing many times. Just the sight of Negan’s long, leather-clad fingers was enough to make your core tingle. But he didn’t know that, of course, did he?

Taking a deep breath, you reached out and took the glove, sliding your right hand inside. Once again, it was way too big for you but for some reason that was what felt nice about this. You opened and closed your fist a few times, bending the leather gently, staring at your hand in awe as you slowly turned to face the windows.

You looked up and had the nice surprise of finding Lucille propped up again the side of the black leather couch. You walked up to her, bouncing slightly on your feet, excited to take her in your gloved hand and finally know what Negan felt when he had her in hand.

But upon arriving in front of the bat, you stopped dead. You bit your bottom lip. Too immersed in your fantasy, you had totally forgot about the man in the next room. You looked back at the bathroom door. You could still hear the shower running.

You started wondering if this was a good idea. What if you weren’t allowed to touch her? Well if that was the case, you weren’t allowed to touch his clothes either, let alone put them on. But you know what, he would never know, because he would never see this…

You smiled slyly, leaning over to take hold of Lucille’s handle with your right hand, gripping the wood firmly. You lifted her up, the weight of her feeling actually nice at the end your arm. You backed up from the couch and stared at the weapon and your smile widened slightly as its barbed wire gleamed in the bright light.

You waved the bat slightly, gauging its weight and enjoying the feeling of power and dominance it gave you. And suddenly you were gone, the worry of Negan finding out no longer in your head, the presence of Lucille in your hand giving you intoxicating feelings.

You gripped her handle with both hands and lifted her over your head, swinging her forcefully, her barbed wire barely grazing the concrete floor, the momentum pulling you slightly, making you waver a little.

You chuckled, lifting Lucille again before you to stare at her thoughtfully. You remained silent for a few seconds and let out another chuckle, it was more deep and throaty this time. You held her with one hand and pointed it towards an inexistent point before you, imaging someone was kneeling before you.

“This is Lucille…” you said, with the deepest and hoarsest voice you could achieve. You smiled again, actually proud of your imitation and decided to carry on. This was too good to stop. “And. She. Is. Thirsty…” you continued with the same voice, stomping your bare foot on the concrete floor to punctuate your words.

You leaned back dramatically and paused for a second before tensing up, grabbing the handle with both hands and swinging her down again. You made sure Lucille didn’t hit the ground, though, but acted as if she just hit something, draping her over your shoulders casually like Negan did and letting out a dramatically laugh. “Ha ha ha…!”

You chuckled to yourself and gripped Lucille tightly, swinging her slowly left and right, turning slowly towards the bathroom door, yet not noticing the figure standing in the doorway. You lifted the bat above your head as if preparing to hit something and carried on with your imitation of Negan, “Holy-mother-fuckin’-Jesus-fuckin’-shitty-fuckity-” You looked up and stopped dead, your eyes widening. “-fuck…”

Negan chuckled lowly, staring at you from where he stood, leaning against the doorframe, his naked arms crossed over his hairy chest, a towel hanging low on his hips and his hair still wet from the shower. You were frozen in place, Lucille still lifted above your head and the jacket and scarf barely covering your breasts. For a moment you had forgot you were completely naked under his clothes.

“Don’t mind me, Doll,” he said, his gruff voice making you realize your imitation was nothing like the real one. “Carry on…” he added with a wave of the hand. You finally managed to move and put Lucille down, propping her against the foot of the bed. You remained motionless for a few seconds before looking back up.

You opened your mouth but didn’t have time to talk, Negan had already made his way towards you. He was now standing very close to you and looking down at you with a neutral face. You didn’t know if you should apologize or just run away so you didn’t move. Your heart started beating really fast as he kept on staring at you, his eyes moving back and forth between yours, as if he was looking into your soul.

“Was that an imitation of me?” You relaxed slightly when he grinned, and adverted your eyes, instantly regretting doing so as your gaze fell on the towel wrapped around his waist, making you picture what was under the white material.

“A poor one…” you answered, giggling nervously, fidgeting with the glove on your right hand.

“I think it’s pretty fucking accurate…” he admitted, making you look up in surprise. So, he wasn’t mad? “You have a thing for this, don’t you, Darling?” he asked, pointing towards your hands. You looked down again, frowning slightly and quickly realized what he was talking about; the glove.

You felt the heat coming to your cheeks and quickly took the glove off, squeezing it nervously between your hands. He chuckled again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and pulled the glove out of your grip to put it on his right hand, stretching his finger slightly as the leather wrapped perfectly around them. You felt his gaze on you the whole time and didn’t dare to look up.

You flinched ever so slightly when he took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting your head up so that he could look you in the eyes. His grin made your heart beat faster, his cute dimples and smooth touch making you melt in his arms.

“By the way, Doll, you look _hot as_ _Hell_ in my clothes…” A rush of heat pooled between your legs at his words. You swallowed, still holding your gaze on him. He grinned again and leaned in slowly to kiss you. You let him take your lips, closing your eyes and enjoying the tickling sensation of his light beard against your skin as he moved languidly, claiming your mouth with his lips and tongue.

You eventually parted and opened your eyes, staring at each other for a second before his toothy, cocky grin came back on his face. His leather-clad fingers let go of your chin and his gaze never left yours as he leaned to the side to pick Lucille up and hold her in front of you. Your eyes briefly shifted to the side to look at the bat and back at Negan.

“You touched something that isn’t yours without fucking permission, Doll. Nobody told you how fucking rude this is?” he asked with a frown, still staring at you, judging you, lecturing you like a disobedient child. You looked down, still ashamed by your behavior and the sight you gave him of you just a few minutes ago.

“Put her back where you found her,” he then ordered, handing his precious bat to you. You grabbed Lucille and walked back to the couch, resting her against its side. You then turned around to look back at Negan, waiting for an order, another reprimand, or a punishment.

He remained silent and simply lifted his gloved hand, crooking his fingers slightly, gesturing you to come back. You looked at his hand as the leather wrinkled with the movement of his fingers and bit the inside of your lip gently, imaging all the things he could do with these fingers of his.

You eventually managed to get out of your daydreaming and walked back to him slowly, swallowing when you saw the stern look on his face. You remained completely still, watching for any change in his look. But when you realized he wouldn’t move, the words came out of your mouth by themselves.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any harm,” you said, taking his scarf in your hands, removing it quickly and proceeding to take his jacket off as well before he stopped you.

“Don’t you fucking dare taking that off,” he threatened with a deep, booming voice. Your eyes widened and you let go of the black material. Suddenly, his look changed dramatically. He smiled, letting out a hoarse chuckle. “I was just messing with you, Doll. I’m not gonna punish you or anything…” he admitted with a laugh.

You had known Negan for quite some time now and if there was one thing you knew about him, it was that you could never know what to expect from him. And right now, you truly believed he was gonna do something to you for touching his stuff. But his words made you realize you had been mistaken, and it made you even more embarrassed.

He seemed to notice the slight change in your expression and tilted his head back slightly, opening his mouth. “Oh…” he simply said before extending his arms towards you, wrapping them around you to hold you close, gently pressing his cheek against the top of your head. Your buried your face into his hairy chest, enjoying the comforting warmth of his body. “I’m sorry, Baby…” he said and you smiled. Even Negan could show some kindness sometimes.

“No but seriously, you look so fucking hot in my jacket, I want you to keep it on while I reward you for the little show you put on for me…” he stated, pulling away from you slightly, making you look at him with a mix of excitement and confusion. “Which, by the way, was pretty fucking hot too…” he added, raising an eyebrow.

A light blush colored your cheeks as you let out a chuckle. The embarrassment of earlier disappeared completely and was replaced by excitement and pure arousal. He just knew how to talk to you.

You looked at Negan again, biting your bottom lip and running a hand up his torso and around his neck, entwining your fingers with his wet hair. “And what exactly is my reward?” you asked with a smile. He chuckled and took hold of your wrist with his gloved hand, making you gasp slightly, and pulled your hand away from him.

“I can’t tell you now, Baby, or it will ruin the surprise…” he said with a sly smile, bringing your hand close to his mouth. “Lie down on the bed and I’ll show you…” he added, letting you feel his hot breath roll on the skin of your hand before kissing it gently, making your whole body shiver.

He let go and without wasting anymore time, you carried out his order, hopping on the bed and letting yourself fall down on it. The flaps of the jacket fell to your sides, revealing completely your naked body.

Negan stared at you, his eyes running on every inch of your skin, biting his lip as you giggled softly, his intent gaze suddenly making you shy. “Spread those beautiful legs wide for me, Baby,” he ordered with a deep, lustful voice, while climbing on the bed.

More heat pooled between your legs upon hearing his words. You spread your legs, enjoying the feeling of the cool air against your wet core. “No. Spread them _wide_ …” he ordered again, you complied immediately and he chuckled again, settling between your open legs, running his gloved hand up your thigh slowly. “Yes, just like that… So fucking sexy…”

You whimpered slightly, throwing your head back and blushing again as he kept talking and caressing you. Oh yes, Negan definitely knew how to talk to you…

He slowly bent down and started kissing and nibbling at the skin of your inner thigh. You opened your eyes again, only for your gaze to find his. He kept on staring at you as he moved languidly between your legs, making the towel around his body loosen and fall from his hips, revealing to your sight his now raging hard-on.

Your eyes widened slightly and you let out a strangled moan. He did notice your reaction and grinned, straightening up and taking hold of his hard member. “Oh Baby, look what you’ve done… You make my dick so hard…” he groaned, lightly stroking himself as you tried to suppress another moan, your hips bucking ever so slightly.

“You like that, uh, Baby…?” He laughed. You nodded mindlessly at his question. “You’d like to have my hard cock buried deep inside your tight cunt…” This time, it wasn’t a question, you nodded nonetheless. His smile widened and he shook his head. “I know Baby, but for now, it’s all about you, and only you…” he said.

He let go and bent over again, closing in to kiss you on the lips, resting his hands on the mattress to support himself, his fists dipping into the soft material, stretching the leather on his right hand and slowly turning the knuckles of his left hand white. You put your hands on either side of his jaw, kissing him back with eagerness and passion.

He pulled away from your lips only to start a trail of kisses down your neck and chest, lingering on your breasts for a moment, mercilessly teasing your hard nipples before making his way down again to your lower stomach. He hooked his left hand under your knee, spreading your legs even more. His gloved hand reached your core and started stroking your folds with a torturous slowness, your wetness coating the leather.

You whimpered, making Negan chuckle as his index and middle finger stroked your clit lightly in tightening circles. “Oh I fucking love the effect I have on you, Baby…” he said, bringing his moist leather-clad fingers to his mouth and licking your wetness off of them, making your eyelids tremble as you sighed in pleasure at the sight.

Negan immediately dove back in and spread your folds with the fingers of his right hand, his left one still holding your leg with a firm grip. He then closed in and stuck out his tongue, running it up your slit, licking your clit with a flicking motion that left you squirming and panting for more.

Your lower stomach tightened as he kept pleasuring you with his mouth and tongue, licking and sucking skillfully. Your eyes stayed shut tight, opening from time to time to look at him, shivers of pleasure rushing through your whole body as soon as your eyes met the sight of his face buried between your legs.

You were but a squirming, sweating mess when he pulled away and you whimpered at the loss of warmth against your core. He grinned and licked his lips, moving his gloved hand to stroke your sensitive flesh.

His member brushed lightly against your inner thigh as he tightened his grip around your leg, hooking it around his waist. But that was nothing compared to the wonders he was doing with his fingers. He knew where to touch, how hard to press and how fast to move to please you and all you could do was taking in the pleasure he gave you.

His long, leather-clad fingers spread your folds before dipping into your center, stretching the aching flesh around them, the smooth material easily gliding into your slick entrance, the wet noises so obscene yet so arousing to your ears.

You shook in his arms as he hit just the right spot and another deep chuckle left his throat. “Oh Baby, does that feel good…?” he asked, you nodded again, closing your eyes tightly as he repeated the motion over and over.

The muscles of your stomach flexed and relaxed in rhythm with his motion, making your hips buck against his touch, reaching for more. Your eyes rolled and the pleasure built and built inside you.

His fingers kept on sliding in and out of you rapidly, pushing you closer and closer to the edge until, finally, you tipped over with a loud, uncontrolled moan, your release hitting you like a lightening, a cold blast shooting throughout your whole body.

Negan pulled his right hand away from you, gripping your other leg to wrap it around his waist, quickly entering you and immediately starting thrusting, fucking you through your orgasm. You weren’t thinking straight anymore, all you could focus on was the feeling of his cock stretching your tightening walls and his body moving against yours as you writhed and squirmed in overwhelming pleasure.

“Fucking-fuckity-fuck, Baby, you’re so _fucking_ tight…” Negan groaned loudly before letting go of your leg to rest it beside your head to support his weight as he leaned in, kissing you again and silencing your incessant moaning. You savored the taste of his tongue, giving yourself up to him completely, feeling another orgasm build within the depths of your body.

Negan’s movements got more and more erratic as he started groaning louder and louder. He let go of your other leg, sliding his hand between the small of your back and the lining of his jacket, scooping you up and bringing you closer to him. He kept pounding into you for a few seconds, your hands moving entwine your fingers with his hair again, pulling lightly on it.

He then turned around to lay on his back, bringing you with him, laying you on his body, your breasts pressing against his chest as he pulled you closer. He didn’t pull out of you and kept sliding in and out, gripping at your waist with his large hands to pushing your body down onto his cock, fucking you mindlessly and dragging you towards another powerful release.

“Shit… Come with me, Baby… Fuck!” he groaned and you cried out in pleasure, his reckless movements leading to a symphony of shouts, swears, moans and groans as you both reached an intense, eye-rolling, toe-curling orgasm.

Negan wrapped his arms around you, keeping you close to him as you were both left sweating and panting on the grey sheets, bathing in sexual bliss. You gave him one last kiss before resting your head on his chest, enjoying the frantic pounding of his heart against your ear.

Despite his fatigue, he fought to keep his eyes open and kept staring at you, lightly stroking your covered arms, contemplating the way his jacket wrapped perfectly around the curves of your body. He moved slowly to lay a gentle kiss on the top of your head, mumbling a few words that you couldn’t hear.

And when he couldn’t fight any longer, he finally closed his eyes, surrendering to exhaustion, pulling you closer and thinking that, after all, a few more hours of sleep would do no harm.


End file.
